SEVENTEEN - BIG MISKTAKES
by Ruth Yolandshan
Summary: Jihoon melupakan Soonyong? kok bisa? baca ya guysss, typo bertebaran love you


"BRAKKK" suara itu akhir-akhir ini memang sering terdengar

Ya, suara itu berasak dari hentakan tangan Soonyoung yang mengebrak meja saat makan bersama atau suara pintu kamar yang selalu ia banting saat ia masuk kamar

.

.

.

" _Will you marry me" perkataan yang sangat romantis menurut Jihoon yang keluar dari mulut Soonyoung, sambil membukakan kotak cincin yang diajukan untuknya_

" _emm, aku... aku tidak bisa-" belum selesai lelaki bersurai pink itu menyampaikan jawabannya sudah di potong oleh Soonyoung_

" _baiklah.. aku mengerti kalau engkau tidak mau menikah dengan ku, setidaknya aku sudah menyampaikan keinginan ku pada mu Jihoonie" dengan sesegera mungkin ia hendak pergi dan_

" _Tunggu dulu, aku kan belum selesai bicara kau sudah memotongnya" sambil menahan Soonyoung yang hendak pergi_

" _maksud ku aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan mu Soonyoungie, aku mau menikah dengan mu" mendengar perkataan itu wajah Soonyoung yang tadinya mendung kembali cerah dengan senyuman yang lebar terpampang di wajah_

 _Setelah mendengar perkataan itu Soonyoung yang sangat gembira bahkan melebihi rasa gembira nya saat melihat Jihoon nya bersifat sangat romantis terhadap dirinya itu langsung menyematkan cicin bermata berlian itu di jari manis milik Jihoon._

 _Mereka makan dengan sangat gembira dan dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga, sampai akhirnya mereka selesai makan dan mereka akan kembali ke dorm untuk menyampaikan kabar gembira ini ke semua member yang ada di sana terutama kepada Soekmin, ya Soonyoung sangat inign memberikan kabar ini ke Soekmin._

" _Jihoonie mari kita pulang, kita harus memberitakan kabar ini ke semua orang yang ada di dorm" Soonyoung_

" _yaa.. tapi aku bawa mobil ku sendiri, kau juga membawa mobil kan? Aku juga ingin ke supermarket dulu ingin membeli something" Jihoon_

" _tapi, aku ingin berdua dengan mu Jihoonie, ya sudahlah, be carefull sayang" sambil melambaikan tangannya dan langsung masuk kedalam mobil. Begitu juga dengan Jihoon_

 _Sepanjang perjalanan Jihoon yang menyetir mobil sendiri, sangat terpukau dengan cincin berlian yang di sematkan kekasihnya itu tadi. Dia pandangi terus sepanjang perjalanan ia pulang atau menuju supermarket._

 _Tanpa ia sadari ternyata Jihoon melewati jalan yang ada polisi tidurnya, dan yaa.. cincinnya terjatuh. Karena takut hilang ia berusaha mengambilnya ke bawah sambil terus menyetir karena menurutnya jalan malam itu cukup sepi dan aman-aman saja._

 _Ia terus berusah mengambil dan di depan mobilnya terdapat sebuah truk yang sangat besar sedang melaju sangat kencang._

 _Dan. Semuanya hitam. Jihoon hanya melihat Soekmin._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Soekmin, Soekmin" hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Jihoon_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Jihoon mengalami cedera yang lumayan parah, sehingga membuat ia amnesia, atau mungkin yang lebih sering kita dengar dengan hilang ingatan" jelas dokter yang memberi pertolongan Jihoon ke orang tuanya_

" _tapi dok, kenapa ia bisa mengingat nama Soekmin, sedangkan kekasih anak kami itu Soonyoung" tanya appa nya heran_

" _mungkin karena Soekmin adalah orang yang terakhir Jihoon lihat,dan itu biasa terjadi pada sebagian orang" jawab dokter_

 _hening seketika_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Di kamar rawat Jihoon sedang bersama Soekmin, karena Jihoon menganggap Soekmin itu adalah kekasihnya._

 _Kabar Jihoon kecelakaan dan -tidak termasuk hilang ingatan- baru sampai ke semua member sehari setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi. Dan yang memberi kabar itu pun orang tua Jihoon, bukan Soekmin. Padahal Soekmin tau itu dari tadi malam._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Jihoonie apa yang terjadi dengan mu sayang?" Soonyoung bertanya dengan rasa panik yang begitu besar_

" _Kau Soonyoung? Kau kenapa? Sayang?" tanya Jihoon yang memang ia tidak mengetahui apa-apa_

" _aku ini kan kekasih mu sayang wajar saja kalau aku memanggil mu dengan sayang, kau ini kenapa?" tanya Soonyoung yang bertambah bingung_

" _kekasih? Soekmin adalah kekasih ku Soonyoung! Kau jangan mengada-ada!" sahut Jihoon dengan penekan pada setiap katanya_

 _Mendengar hal itu Soonyoung menjadi sangat binguung. Melihat hal itu orang tua Jihoon yang lebih tepatnya appanya menarik Soonyoung dan menariknya keluar. Ia menjelaskan apa ynag terjadi pada /anaknya tercinta itu. Ia juga menjelaskan bahwa Soekmin pun bilang ke Jihoon bahwa ia adalah kekasihnya. Appa dan eomma nya sudah berusaha menjelaskan bahwa Soonyoung lah kekasihnya tapi Jihoon tetap tidak percaya. Entah apa yang telah Soekmin jelaskan ke Jihoon sehingga anaknya itu dapat berfikiran seperti itu. Dan appa nya juga mengatakan 'sepertinya Soekmin juga mengatakan segala sesuatu tentang Jihoon mulai dari ia seorang produser dari seventeen dan memberi tau semua tentang seventeen, tapi tidak dengan Soonyoung, mungkin Soekmin menjelek-jelakan namanya di depan Jihoon'_

 _Mendengar perkataan orang yang ia sudah anggap seperti appanya sendiri itu Soonyoung langusung masuk ke kamar rawat Jihoon dan menarik Soekmin keluar kamar._

" _Plrakk" suara yang di dengar Jihoon dari dalam kamarnya, suara yang berasal dari luar._

 _Soonyoung memberikan warna biru yang mengakibatkan Soekmin mengeluarkan darah dari pelipisnya._

" _kauu.. kau sangat jahat soekminn. Apa salah ku ha? Kenapa kau melakukan itu pada ku? Kenapa kau mengaku-ngaku kekasih Jihoon, padahal kau tahu aku adalah kekasihnya 'hiks' kau sangat jahat, sangat jahat" ujar Soonyoung karena sudah begitu lemas dan terlalu sedih memikirkan segalanya._

" _kau masih nanya hyung, apa salah mu? Kau selalu mendapatkan senyuman dari Jihoon, kau mendapatkan dia seutuhnya, dan kau tau, aku juga mencintainya saat pertama kali melihat nya. APA KAU TAU ITU HYUNG.. dan kau... aaarrrggghhhhh" Soekmin tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya itu_

 _Soonyoung tidak egois. Dia tau kalau Soekmin juga mencintai Jihoonnya, ia pun sempat menjauhkan Jihoonnya agar Soekmin bisa mendekat dengan Jihoon. Namun apa yang terjadi Soekmin malah membuat Jihoonnya sedih dan ia malah dekat dengan Lee Chan. And you know what setelah soekmin menjadi kekasih dari lee chan, ia malah memutuskan hubungan nya den_ gan _lee chan begitu saja. Dan jelas saja itu membuat dua orang yang Soonyoung sayangi merasa sakit hati._

 _Melihat hal itu soonyoung tidak akan membiarkan Jihoon nya kembali dekat dengan Soekmin apa pun yang terjadi._

 _Seminggu Jihoonnya dirumah sakit. Ia merasa sudah cukup lama berada disana dan ia merasa bosan sekali berada disana. Berada dirumah sakit selama seminggu berasa setahun disana walaupun ia berada disana dengan seseorang yang ia rasa sudah menajadi kekasihnya selama ini_

 _Kepulangan yang sangat ia nantikan. Kembali ke dorm atau kerumahnya di Busan. Namun dapat dengan jelas diketahui oleh semua orang bahwa ia akan lebih memilih kembali ke dorm. Kepulangan yanng sangat dinantikan, namun entah mengapa ia merasa kepulangannya saat ini ada yang kurang. Walaupun ada Soekmin disampingnya._


End file.
